bloonstowerdefensesixfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Lane
Monkey Lane is the first track in Bloons Tower Defense 6. Its difficulty is Beginner. It has one of the longest paths in the game; anything that moves at the speed of a Red takes over a minute to get from the front to the end. It has 1 entrance and 1 exit and no water. It has two tunnels; non-MOAB-class bloons go through the tunnels and can't be popped until they exit. MOAB-class bloons fly over them instead and can be damaged over them. Boss The boss of Monkey Lane is the MOAB Maker, a very large blimp with a big artillery cannon that shoots MOABs. Pre-Battle Rounds Easy and Medium On Easy and Medium, there are 20 rounds prior to the battle against the MOAB Maker. You begin with $2000, and get $298 plus twice the round number after each round. Round 1: 90 Reds (RBE: 90) Round 2: 40 Reds, 30 Blues (RBE: 100) Round 3: 20 Reds, 20 Blues, 20 Greens (RBE: 120) Round 4: 40 Blues, 30 Greens, 10 Pinks (RBE: 220) Round 5: 12 Blacks, 12 Whites, 12 Oranges, 12 Purples (RBE: 528) Round 6: 40 Leads (RBE: 920) Round 7: 30 Calicos, 30 Modern Arts, 30 Dark Arts, 30 Light Arts (RBE: 4080) Round 8: 200 Coconuts (RBE: 9600) Round 9: 50 Regen Zebras (RBE: 1150) Round 10: 20 Mega Blacks, 20 Mega Whites (RBE: 880) Round 11: 100 Coppers (RBE: 9900) Round 12: 25 Ceramics (RBE: 2550) Round 13: 85 Rainbows, 15 Regen Plated Rainbows, 1 Crystal (RBE: 7850) Round 14: 2 Mini-MOABs (RBE: 526) Round 15: 10000 Blues (RBE: 20000) Round 16: 2 MOABs (RBE: 1216) Round 17: 6 MOABs, 6 Mini-MOABs (RBE: 5226) Round 18: 25 Blooms (RBE: 3150) Round 19: 1 BFB (RBE: 3132) Round 20: 222 Blotchies (RBE: 9990) Pre-Round Comments The number given is what round the comment is before. # Welcome to Easy/Medium Difficulty's Monkey Lane boss. You'll face 20 special rounds before fighting the boss itself. # That was too easy. # Still pretty easy. # Don't worry, it'll become harder soon enough. # Prepare for a variety of resistant bloons. # You know Round 28? This next round is like that, only longer and solid lead. # Brace for more resistance. # Did you know that coconuts kill more people a year than sharks? I wonder how well that applies to monkeys... # Hope you can hurt bloons pretty quickly by now.\ # Big bloons dead ahead. # Might want to ease up on the attacking for this round. # I wonder how they fit the bloons into the kiln. # Regenerating Plated bloons are a sight to behold and beware. # This shouldn't really be too tough. # Ten thousand Blues. If you leak any, I'll cringe. # If you can't pass this round, you're going to have a bad time. # I don't know why the Mini-MOAB exists, honestly. # Here's a round you don't want to frolic through. # This is a true test of your defenses. Round 20 should be a good break before the boss. # ...y'know, sort of. I mean, there's over two hundred Blotchy Bloons, but they shouldn't be a severe hassle. # Well, I'm outta here. Tell me how the battle goes. Hard On Hard, there are 25 rounds prior to the MOAB Maker. You begin with $2250 and get $298 plus twice the round number after each round. Round 1: 100 Reds (RBE: 100) Round 2: 50 Reds, 40 Blues (RBE: 130) Round 3: 40 Blues, 40 Greens (RBE: 200) Round 4: 40 Greens, 20 Pinks (RBE: 220) Round 5: 15 Blacks, 15 Whites, 15 Oranges, 15 Purples (RBE: 660) Round 6: 30 Leads, 30 Tins (RBE: 1590) Round 7: 12 Camo Blues (RBE: 24) Round 8: 99 Mega Reds (RBE: 198) Round 9: 30 Calicos, 30 Modern Arts, 30 Dark Arts, 30 Light Arts (RBE: 4080) Round 10: 16 Purple-and-Oranges, 1 2x Blue-defended Yellow (RBE: 392) Round 11: 200 Leads (RBE: 4600) Round 12: 1 Crystal (RBE: 330) Round 13: 25 Mega Blacks, 25 Mega Whites (RBE: 1100) Round 14: 75 Coppers (RBE: 7425) Round 15: 85 Coconuts, 14 Camo Coconuts, 1 Plated Regen Mega Coconut (RBE: 5280) Round 16: 30 Ceramics (RBE: 3060) Round 17: 4 Mini-MOABs (RBE: 1052) Round 18: 1 1000x Empty-defended Mega Red (RBE: 1002) Round 19: 8000 Blues (RBE: 16000) Round 20: 3 MOABs (RBE: 1824) Round 21: 40 Regen Prisms (RBE: 4240) Round 22: 6 MOABs, 10 Mini-MOABs (RBE: 6278) Round 23: 40 Blooms (RBE: 5040) Round 24: 1 BFB (RBE: 3132) Round 25: 38 Mini-MOABs (RBE: 9994)Category:Tracks Category:Beginner Tracks